Say What You Need to Say
by pinkglitter29
Summary: Sam needs to tell Blaine how he really feels.


Title: Say What You Need to Say ( aka Sparkly Unicorn)

Word Count: 827

Spoilers: for the episode "Shooting Star"

Warnings/Triggers: school violence…nothing graphic

Rating: G

Summary: Blaine is Sam's best friend.

Author's Notes: Set during "Shooting Star", however, there are some differences. Brittany is in the choir room. Blaine is in the bathroom without his phone. Tina still isn't there. This is my first Blam fic I hope you all enjoy it. I just recently found this community and have enjoyed reading others' fic, so I decided to give it a try.

"I have to go." Sam declared rushing for the door.

Grabbing him, Will and Shannon stopped him from reaching the door. Continuing to say he had to go, Sam got louder. Muffling the noise, Will covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sam, you need to be quiet." Shannon spoke softly.

"Look at them, Sam. Look at them. You are putting all of them in danger." Will told him gesturing toward his friends in the room.

Sobbing, Brittany was pressed against the wall with Artie. As Sam calmed down, Will slid his hand from his mouth.

"I have to go. Blaine's in the bathroom. He's all alone. He doesn't have his phone." Sam stated making a break for the door again. Shannon and Will stopped him.

"I know, Sam. I know, but it's too dangerous for you out there." Will replied.

"He's my best friend." Sam responded softly.

"You go sit down with Brittany and Artie." Will instructed. "I'll go find Blaine."

Sam did as he was told. Immediately, Brittany grabbed his hand, crying into his shoulder.

"Will, don't do this. You said it yourself. It's too dangerous out there. Blaine's smart. I'm sure he's fine. He might be outside already." Shannon pleaded with Will as he headed for the door.

"I have to go look. Blaine's a part of this family. It's better that it's me. You stay here and keep them safe, Shannon." Will explained kissing her cheek and slipping out the door.

"He has to be okay. He just has to be. It can't end like this. I never told him…" Sam mumbled to himself.

"Sam." Brittany whispered. He looked down at her, but barely saw her through the tears in his eyes.

"Britt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…He's just my…" Sam uttered.

"It's okay. I understand. Blaine Warbler's your sparkly unicorn just like Santana's mine." Brittany responded with a slight smile.

Sam wasn't sure what to say to that. Blaine was his sparkly unicorn and he was pretty sure that Brittany had just broken up with him.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Shannon carefully opened the door to Will and Blaine. Rushing into the room, Will and Blaine shut the door behind them gently. Standing up, Sam pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sam whispered squeezing Blaine.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Blaine countered returning the embrace.

Finally, they were given the all clear.

Gathering everyone into a group hug, Will told them, "I love you guys so much. You were awesome."

After that, Sam wanted to talk to Blaine, but it was chaotic. Blaine called his mom to let her know that he was okay. Sam called his parents as well. Blaine and Tina were finally reunited. They were both glad to see one another.

Walking onto the stage hand in hand, Tina and Blaine saw Sam. Sam was playing his guitar as Blaine sang. They shared a look. Sam wasn't sure but he thought Blaine felt it too. Something had changed between them and they definitely needed to talk.

As the rest of the Glee club members joined them and sang about saying all the things you needed to, Sam and Blaine kept looking at one another. No one else seemed to notice, except Brittany who gave Sam a knowing smile.

"Blaine, wait up, can we talk for a minute?" Sam called out as everyone was leaving the stage.

"Sure…What's on your mind, Sam?" Blaine asked, his signature smile spreading across his face.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier…" Sam began to say.

"I heard. You wanted to come find me." Blaine stated.

"Of course, I did. You didn't have your phone and you were all alone. You're my best friend." Sam explained looking down at his feet.

Blaine's smile got even bigger. "You're my best friend, too."

"No…I mean that's not what I wanted to say." Sam spoke still not looking at Blaine.

"I'm not your best friend?" Blaine asked his smile faltering.

"No!" Sam exclaimed finally looking up. "You are my best friend. It's just you're more than that. Brittany said that you're my sparkly unicorn."

"Sparkly unicorn? What does that even mean?" Blaine inquired confusedly.

Sam didn't even know how to explain. Taking a few steps closer, Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's lips. Blaine was shocked, but he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Sam's lips. After a few moments, Sam broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Blaine's forehead. Taking a few calming breaths, Blaine finally opened his eyes.

"What's going on, Sam?" Blaine questioned quietly.

"I think I'm in love with you." Sam responded just as quietly.

"What about Brittany?" Blaine inquired. He didn't want to ask, but he had to know.

"We broke up. Santana's her sparkly unicorn." Sam enlightened straightening up and cupping Blaine's face.

"Okay." Blaine breathed as Sam brought their lips together again.


End file.
